The List
by earthbender068
Summary: Each morning Shino prepares a list of his daily activities. However a list doesn't always mean his day will go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

here's a little shinoxsakura story that has been 'bugging' me lately. i know, i know,i have't updated the sakuraxkiba story yet, but i needed to get this one started. it's only going to be about three chaps, but i also have a longer sakuraxshino story to work on later. anyway i hope you enjoy.

i don't own naruto, but hee hee neither to you!

**CHAPTER ONE The List.**

The nineteen year old laid flat on his back staring at the ceiling. Tuna. Bathroom cleaner. Meeting with Tsunade. Lunch with Kakashi san. Dinner with Sakura. Shino had a list of things he needed to accomplish that day. He made one every morning as he lay in his bed shaking off the night's sleep. Making a list helped him focus. These 'damn lists,' as Kiba called them kept Shino from wasting time and avoiding distractions, Kiba being one of them. Organization was one his greatest assets. As a jounin and ANBU captain, he would be lost without this trait. The team he led would be in chaos, Kiba again being a root cause. His team not only expected him to be this way, but thrived off it. The day's tasks set in his mind in order of importance; he rolled onto his side and proceeded to sit up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and to place his feet where his slippers _should_ be.

The soft black slippers were not there. Sighing long and trying to control his anger he called, "_**Cocoa come**_!"

A gigantic brown ball of fur made it's way into Shino's room. His head hanging low as he placed the remains of _a_ slipper at it's masters feet. He let out a soft whimper that Shino was positive meant, 'I'm sorry.' Cocoa was one of Akamaru's pups. This beast was Kiba's idea. Missions were becoming longer and more frequent, so Kiba presented Shino with a nin dog to look over his place. Shino could not tell who was more proud, Kiba or Akamaru to have Cocoa guarding his home and his girlfriend. Sakura was not able to stay here every night, having her own apartment and missions, so Cocoa stood watch. It gave Shino some comfort knowing that Cocoa was here the nights Sakura did chose to sleepover, while he was away. Sakura was strong on her own, but add a nearly two hundred pound overprotective nin dog, and no common thief stood a chance.

"This is the third pair since I have returned." Shino reprimanded the dog. "_I_ know that you understand me, and _you_ know this is not acceptable behavior."

That statement was a truth. In the ten months he had Cocoa, he found himself understanding the dog, and vice versa. Cocoa laid his head at the bug master's feet, whining for forgiveness.

"Not now, I am not pleased with your actions Cocoa. You are a nin dog and should not act like a common _mutt_." Shino continued to scold the dog. The comparison to a common mutt wounded the dog's pride, as a low whimper was heard coming from him. Shino gave him a final harsh look. Cocoa lowered his head even more and placed his paws on the top of his head.

Shino stood from the bed, stretching away the tension in his body. He proceeded to the bathroom for his morning ritual of preparing for the day. Once he entered the kitchen he opened the fridge. He smiled to himself as he looked at the container with a note. Sakura must have been running late to just sneak in, drop off the container, and leave without at least a kiss.

_'Hi Hun,_

_Hope you slept well. I didn't, without you. Enjoy. I made enough for you and Kiba, cause I know he'll be by!_

_Luv me!_

_P.S. I think Cocoa has some type of shoe fetish, I've lost two pair to the little thief.'_

Shino thought of Sakura chasing Cocoa around the apartment for her shoe. A small chuckle escaped his lips at the mental image. He removed the container and opened it to find Sakura's homemade miso soup. The soup was poured into a pot on the stove to warm. A knock on the door indicated Kiba was as always right on time for a meal. Shino crossed the apartment to open the door.

"Yo, Shino what's going on today?" The jounin asked as he entered the apartment, removing his shoes. Akamaru bounced in the home licking Shino's palm in a greeting.

"Good morning to you also Kiba, Akamaru." Shino closed the door behind his guests. If anyone looked at the pair they would wonder how the two could ever be best friends. Shino being quiet and reserved, thinking before acting. Kiba loud and open, reacting before thinking. Yet their friendship was without question one of the closest bonds within the community of shinobi. Shikamaru had this with Chouji. After the traitor left, Sakura and Naruto developed the same relationship.

When Kiba struggled with his own feelings for Shikamaru, two years ago, Shino was there to listen, advise, comfort, and basically cause a slow and painful death to anyone who had a smart ass comment about Kiba being gay. The former team eight boys overcame the obstacles of being raised completely opposite to becoming each other's strength. The ultimate form of this friendship came when Shino no longer hid his eyes from Kiba. At that moment Kiba understood their bond was that of brothers.

"I thought we'd stop by to see if you wanted to get in a little training." Kiba asked. He walked to the kitchen, to check the smell that was starting to fill the apartment.

"Not this morning I have a list of things to accomplish. Maybe after our afternoon meeting with Tsunade." Shino turned the burner of the stove off. Shino removed two bowls from the cabinet.

Kiba instinctively began to fill the water and food bowl for Cocoa and the water bowl that was there for Akamaru. "Cocoa, grub's on!"

Cocoa padded into the kitchen with his head down, and tail dragging. Kiba began rubbing behind his head. "Wha's a matter boy?"

Akamaru came into the kitchen sniffing his pup. The three of them were engaged in a conversation of grunts, growls, and whimpers. Shino poured tea into two cups for him and Kiba.

"It doesn't matter if you miss her, you can't chew Shino's stuff. You were raised better than that. Plus, you've lived with him long enough. You know how anal he is." Kiba said. He continued to rub the dog's ears. Cocoa continued to whimper. "Sakura's shoes too, and she didn't kill you? Bring it here, you better be glad she likes you."

Cocoa left the room as Shino placed the bowls of soup on the island block with the tea. Cocoa returned with the remains of a black pump with long ribbon straps dragging on the floor. Shino's face set firm. He had bought those shoes for Sakura, and they weren't cheap. Her pout had magically pulled his wallet from his pocket, and her bouncing up and down with excitement caused his hand to give the clerk one hundred twenty dollars. Shino closed his eyes, while rubbing his forehead. The sight of those ribbons wrapping around her calves to her knee, as she modeled them, in nothing but her bra and panties, made him shift a little in his stance. Even more the memory of untying the ribbon with his teeth as his tongue trailed up her legs, followed by how she thanked over and over that night, made his stomach leap.

"Hey Shino, hope Sakura didn't like these too much." Kiba said as he turned over the destroyed shoe. He laughed as he caught Shino's scent. "Oh shit, _you_ liked them a little more than she did, ya freak."

Shino sighed and took the shoe from Kiba's hand, placing it on the counter. He turned to Cocoa. The dog whimpered again, and Shino felt his lesson learned. "Remember my words Cocoa, you are not a mutt. I do not expect you to behave as one. Eat."

After dishes were washed, Shino returned to his room to gather his coat and sunglasses. Cocoa followed Shino into the room. He placed his paw on the side of the bed where Sakura normally slept. He turned his head looking at Shino. Shino could read the sadness on the nin dog's face.

"I know, I miss her too." He reached for his coat. Kiba walked in the bedroom, plopping down on the bed and resting back on his elbows. "Kiba, I just made the bed."

"So what's on this schedule for today."

"Meetings, errands, lunch with Kakashi san." Shino answered as he straighten his coat. Crossing the room, he placed the scroll reports in his pocket. Afterwards he checked his weapons to make sure they were secure.

"Lunch with Kakashi san, huh?" Kiba quirked an eyebrow slightly intrigued. "About?"

"If I needed to discuss this with you, I would have invited you." He picked up the sunglasses from the nightstand and put them in place.

"Hn, sounds suspicious." The tracker nin look at Cocoa with a curious expression.

"Let's go." Shino left the room with Kiba, Cocoa, and Akamaru end tow. He felt like a mother duck leading her children around. Securing the apartment, Shino and his ducklings left.

The apartment had been Shibi's idea. He wanted Shino to have time to live freely before taking over the responsibilities of the clan. The freedom was somewhat wasted on Shino. He was a homebody. He preferred reading or an evening in with a movie. Sure there was the occasional party and Sakura sleeping over, but he didn't see much of a difference between life here in the apartment versus life at the Aburame complex. He lived in an apartment building whose residents were mostly shinobi. Shikamaru and Kiba lived two doors down. Ino had an apartment downstairs, and Lee's apartment was across the courtyard. Neji and Tenten were _roommates_, as far as the Hyuuga family was concerned, in an apartment beside Lee. The non ninja tenants felt safer having so many shinobi living there.

"Since your damn list doesn't seem to include me, I'll go see if Naruto wants to spare a little." Kiba began to turn toward Naruto's house. Cocoa let out a small bark. "If it's ok with Shino, it's fine by me."

Cocoa turned to Shino with a small bark.

"Go Cocoa, but no mud. Kiba, do not be late for our meeting." Shino reminded.

"Yeah, yeah mamma Shino I gotcha." Kiba waved with one hand breaking into a jog. The two dogs following him happily jumping over each other.

Shino made his way through the village. He entered the Hokage tower. The ANBU office was almost empty with the exception of Neji sitting at the desk reading a scroll. The two acknowledged each other with a nod.

"The reports for the recent activity in Lightning. My notes are in red." Shino handed the scrolls over to Neji.

"There's a small mission to Suna I need your team to take." Neji pointing to the scroll on the top of the stack of inbound missions. "You'll need to leave tonight midnight."

"Hai." Shino picked up the scroll and pocketed it. In his mind, he was rearranging his list of things to do. Dinner with Sakura was now a minute possibility. "Has a messenger been sent to my team?"

"Next on my list to do. Briefing here tonight at nine."

"I'll send the messenger on my way out." Shino turned to leave, his task list rearranged.

"Thanks." Neji went back to his papers.

Shino left the Hokage Tower and walked toward the Yamanaka Flower Shop. The bell rang as he opened the door. Ino was standing behind the counter. Her expression was one of frustration.

"Ino." Shino spoke. "Are you too busy to help me now?"

"Shino, no of course not." Ino stepped from behind the counter. "We have a new delivery boy. Since we opened two hours ago, he's managed to screw up every delivery. How is that possible?"

"I have no idea. It seems as if it were an easy job." Shino answered.

"Any idiot that can read should be able to do it. But what can I help you with?" She pulled out an order slip.

"I would like to send flowers, but maybe I shouldn't." Concerned about the flower shop delivery service. Even hidden behind the sunglasses, his facial expression showed the doubt he held.

"Are they for Sakura?" Ino questioned. She grabbed a card and pen for Shino to write his message. "I'll make sure these get delivered correctly."

"No, my eldest aunt is celebrating her birthday today. I need something simple but elegant." Shino began to turn looking at the overwhelming amount of colors.

"I have the perfect arrangement, don't worry." Ino walked over to the different coolers and began removing flowers. "Would you like me to put this on the Aburame account?"

"No, if you will put it on mine that would be fine." He put a sentiment on the card, wishing his aunt many more birthdays.

"Not a problem. This arrangement's scent will make her buggies happy. Would you like them delivered at a certain time?" Ino returned to the counter and placed the flowers on the table to begin working with them.

"Any time today will be great. Thank you." Shino squinted at dark blue and white tulip arrangement. The colors would look perfect on Sakura's dining room table. "Could you also have those sent to Sakura's apartment."

"I can." Ino smiled. She knew he could not resist sending Sakura something. At least once a month he was here sending the pink haired kunoichi an arrangement. "You spoil her."

"Yes, I guess I do, but she is worth it isn't she?" Shino said. Ino laughed and nodded.

"Forehead, sure she's worth it." Ino placed the flowers on the counter and handed another message card to him. "You two are really serious huh, two years? I've never seen her so happy."

"Happy would be an accurate way to describe our relationship." Shino was stumped at what message to write. He knew what he wanted to say on the card, but did not want Ino reading it. Ino was Sakura's friend, but had a tendency to gossip. He wanted this to be a surprise. He settled for a simple, 'I love you.'

"I'll get all this ready for you. I'll deliver these to Sakura myself. I have a spare key to her apartment, and I'll get Yumi, our older delivery guy, to take your aunt's. He's slower but, at least you'll know they'll get there."

"Thank you." Shino handed the card to her. "Have a good day Ino."

"Bye Shino." Shino crossed the shop as two men entered the shop shouting. Apparently this new delivery boy, delivered flowers to the wrong wives. Both men Shino noticed, looked as if they had been slapped hard. Shino for one moment felt sorry for Ino, and he waited at the door to make sure she could handle the rather large angry men. Then the blonde jounin snapped, and Shino knew she would be ok. Suddenly he felt sorry for the men. The bell sounded as he opened the door to enter the village sidewalks.

* * *

hope you guys enjoyed...poor shino, i hate when i have a whole day planned and one little thing throws it off...

terri


	2. The Lunch

Hi! Hope all you shino fans enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO The Lunch.**

Shino walked through the village streets. He placed an order at the meat vendor to have a special cut of beef for Cocoa delivered in the afternoon. It was his special treat for the dog once a month. Many people pushed past him. The position of the sun in the sky let him know that he had a little less than an hour to meet Kakashi for lunch. The market was next on his agenda. The clerk behind the counter took Shino's list of items, and promised to have the purchase ready when Shino returned.

Sighing to himself, he realized his list of errands took less time than usual. He decided to drop by the hospital for a quick hug from the pink haired woman of his dreams. A small bug left his fingertip searching for the young woman. When the destruction bug returned, Shino frowned to find that Sakura was occupied at the moment in a surgery.

Sitting on a bench near the restaurant, Shino thought about how different their lives were now. At the age of twelve, none of them imagined how busy the life of a shinobi truly was. Hanging out with friends and loved ones was a privilege now. He assumed it was more because of their positions as ninja, not necessarily because they were ninjas that true free time had become a luxury.

With the exception of Hinata, who resigned her position when she became constantly busy with clan obligations, and Naruto, who was now training under Tsunade to become hokage, each of the rookie nine and Team Gai were ANBU members to some degree. Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino were captains, as well as advisors for the hokage. Ino and Tenten were members of the ANBU interrogation squad. Sakura was the chief medic for all ANBU teams, a position that pulled her out of bed in the middle of the night more than Shino liked, as well as a member of Neji's Security squad, with Lee. Kiba was a member of Shino's Black Ops Tracking/Assassination squad, and Chouji was a member of Shikamaru's Reconnaissance/Intelligence squad. Even without hearing the stories of ANBU missions, which were treated with the utmost secrecy, for the young students at the academy, the Rookie Nine and Team Gai, were the epitomes of what Konoha's Elite Ninja were. The admiration of the faces of the students glowed whenever one of them would stop by the academy to help Iruka sensei with a lesson.

Yes, their career paths as shinobi made relationships difficult. Shino could be away for a week, only to return to find Sakura had left for a mission for a month. Shikamaru and Kiba went seven months without seeing each due to mission assignments, missing each other by a day, and on one occasion a mere two hours. A nightmare for Shino, since an unhappy Kiba makes horrible company. Even more of a nightmare for their targets because that same unhappy dog nin, was four times more aggressive than normal. Now after living this life for three years, he could see why many ninja are encouraged to marry civilians. The security of a stable home life made leaving for missions easier. That logic made sense, but Shino could not think of a single shinobi that didn't thrive on the excitement of the unknown at least a little.

There was the part of him that did long for Sakura to turn in her notice for active ANBU duty. He never doubted her abilities as a kunoichi, but the protective part of him wanted her safe. The hospital was safe. S and A ranked missions were not. Even missions that were not ANBU assigned, carried a high risk of danger. Gone were the days of missions, consisting of cleaning the river, or painting the library. Shino's last mission was tracking and terminating a thief within the daimyou's royal guard in the Water Country. Even Sakura's last mission caused her to embrace him for an hour, soaking his shirt with her tears. This was why he wanted her to take the position at the hospital, or even one at the academy as a jounin advisor for a genin squad. He never voiced that opinion though. Well, never again. The first time he suggested it caused their first argument, which led to their first declarations of love.

As the noise of the village continued around him, Shino thought of the many firsts he'd shared with Sakura. His first kiss. Their first time. His first and last love. The first time he approached her was after he had given Kiba a long lecture about following his heart and not caring what anyone thought about his affection for Shikamaru. With Kiba so consumed by his own problems, the bug nin did not expect his best friend to turn and give him the same advice. Shino was taken off guard that Kiba knew his true feelings for the kunoichi, but he knew that his body language and scent tipped Kiba off. So that night they made a pact to take those first steps toward their new relationships together. They also finished two bottles of vodka and then vowed to take the first steps the moment their hangovers subsided.

A small chuckle escaped Shino's throat at the thought of that night of drinking with Kiba. He rose to his feet and began to walk toward the restaurant to meet Kakashi. He was a few minutes early, but it worked to his advantage. Nerves began to settle in, and in an un Aburame fashion, Shino's fingers tapped the table as he waited. He was happy at this point that he had reserved the private room in the very traditional restaurant.

Surprisingly, Kakashi was on time. Shino stood as he approached the table and bowed politely.

"Kakashi san." Shino greeted.

"Shino kun." Kakashi replied and nodded in return of the bow Shino had given him. The pair of shinobi kneeled down on the floor again. The server approached for their drink order, and left the menus for them.

"So, what can I help you with Shino kun?" Kakashi began. He had an idea, but could not be sure. The young man in front of him did not have his normally cool exterior.

"Kakashi san," Shino reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, placing it on the table. Shino exhaled a large breath.

Kakashi reached down and picked up the box. 'Just as I suspected.' He thought.

"Kakashi san, you are all Sakura has in the way of relatives, not including Tsunade and Naruto." Shino began.

His confidence falter for one moment, then a vision of her face and the sound of his name in her voice pushed him forward. "This would make you her father. As such, I am asking your permission, to marry her."

Kakashi opened the box, to reveal a diamond ring. Elegant and simple much like the giver, the diamond shone brightly. Kakashi closed the box.

"You will hurt her." He stated. "Your life style is too dangerous. One day you will not return to her, and she will once again be broken."

Shino knew Kakashi was referring to the incident with Uchiha. Sakura was devastated when his body was found collapsed beside Itachi's. The heart of each one of her friends broke as she mourned him. Shino never wished to see that kind of pain on her face again. Another draw back to their careers.

"I can not promise to live forever, but I can promise to protect, provide, and love her." Shino answered. He picked the box up and placed it back into his pocket.

"She deserves the world." Kakashi added.

"I would give her the universe if it were in my power." Shino replied.

"And your father, feels how about this union?" Kakashi knew the Aburames well enough to know that Shino would not be here in front of him without discussing the matter at length with his father. "She is after all not an Aburame."

"My father approves of this union. He finds Sakura refreshing, and a balanced match for me. If it were not for his mission to Earth Country, he would be here now."

In fact Shibi Aburame thought very highly of Sakura. He was quite surprised when his son first announced the pair were a couple. Her skills as a medic and kunoichi were exceptional, but her personality made his son smile.

"And she will be allowed to continue as a kunoichi? I do not think Sakura would be satisfied with the life of a housewife." Kakashi was looking for every excuse to deny the bug nin. He approved of their dating, but marriage was different. This was Sakura, the closest to a daughter he would ever have. Shino's family was of noble standing, and Shino was more than able to provide a rich lifestyle for Sakura. Kakashi did not want to let her go.

"As long as she wished. I would prefer her in the safety of the hospital, but I know she would be unhappy with that lifestyle."

Shino was once again calm, but eager to hear Kakashi's approval. Technically he did not need the copy nin to approve of their union, but Sakura loved Kakashi as her father, and Shino wanted to respect that. Sakura's parents were victims of the attack on Konoha by the Grass and Rain countries. Since she lost them, her ties to Tsunade and Kakashi tightened.

"Suppose she does not want children?"

"A heir is expected of me. However, I do not wish for children at this time, and neither does she."

The copy nin was quiet for a few moments.

"Aburame Shino, you have my blessing. Do not hurt her ever or there will be no place to hide from my wrath." Kakashi finally stated.

Shino bowed his head to the older man.

"Thank you Kakashi san, I will cherish her forever." Relief swept over the younger man. A small smile escaped his mouth.

The server returned with the drinks and the pair began to speak of shinobi business throughout the rest of the meal.

* * *

sorry for any errors etc...i really didn't proof it like i should. review if you feel like it.

terri


	3. A Change of Plans

here's chapter three. thanks for the faves/reviews/alerts! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE A Change of Plans.**

Shino left the restaurant and began to walk toward the Hokage tower. He had an afternoon meeting with his ANBU team and the hokage. Entering the tower, he sat on the bench to wait for the arrival of his other team members. He was disappointed that with this new mission, he would not be able to have dinner with Sakura. They hadn't had a quiet to themselves evening in over three weeks. Sakura had missions, plus extra work at the hospital. Shino and his team had returned from the Land of Waves a day ago. He let go of the possibility that he would be able to snuggle behind her in bed as he drifted off to sleep. The thought was pushed aside as he sensed Kiba coming up the stairs. Kiba arrived with mud and dirt caked around his sandals. Instantly Shino could imagine the trail of mud that Cocoa would leave in the apartment.

"Kiba, your sandals are filthy." Shino stated.

"Don't worry the dogs aren't like this." Kiba answered. "Damn kids at the academy asked me to kick the ball around with them."

Despite being aggressive and crude at times, Kiba loved kids. He always jumped at the chance to help Iruka sensei, and the kids loved him and Akamaru. Shino supposed it was because Kiba was at best a giant kid himself.

"Good." Shino stood as the other two members of their team arrived. They proceeded up the stairs to the Hokage's office. Shino knocked the door and waited for a response.

"Come in!" shouted a very agitated Hokage.

The ANBU team entered the office. Standing in front of Lady Tsunade, Shino reached into his coat to retrieve the information scroll from their last mission. He had turned a formal report in to the ANBU office, but the Hokage wanted a briefing on the mission also. The head shinobi of Konoha took the scroll. A loud poof was heard, and in the office appeared a medic.

"What the hell?" Tsunade shouted. "I'm in a meeting!"

The entire ANBU team jumped at the outburst of the lady in front of them. Shino regained his composure, and Kiba grinned at the startled look on the medic's face.

"Lady Hokage, please forgive me. You are urgently needed at the hospital." the medic bowed his head before the hokage. "There is a situation."

"Tell me," the blonde laced her fingers together, and placed her chin on her hand. Her focus now turned to the medic.

"ANBU Squad Juuni returned late last night, and all four are in a critical state." He spoke. "Sakura san has requested your assistance, she is close to exhaustion."

Shino's head jerked toward the medic at the mention of Sakura's name. Kiba gave the bug nin a concerned look from the corner of his eye.

"Why the hell wasn't I called sooner!? It's almost three in the afternoon!! Let's go. Shino your team is dismissed." Tsunade said quickly. Her temper was staring to flare. She looked at Shino and gave him a glance that she hoped would calm him. The hokage stood and with a poof disappeared.

"We have been dismissed." Shino stated to his team. He turned and walked from the room. Kiba followed closely.

"Shino man wait up." Kiba knew Shino was headed toward the hospital. The last time Sakura suffered from exhaustion, she collapsed for three days. The bug nin was nearly out of his mind watching her during that time. People were under the impression that Shino was an emotionless void. Those who knew him well, knew he was the complete opposite. Shino had a sense of humor, compassion, and a fire under those layers of clothes. It was a surprise for many, outside their circle, when he and Sakura appeared at Neji's eighteenth birthday party hand in hand.

There had been many situations where Shino had kept Kiba under control and this was Kiba's chance to return the favor. He could already sense Shino's uneasiness. This was added to the nervousness that Kiba felt from his best friend the past few days. He wanted to say something to Shino, but knew Shino well enough to wait until he had regain control.

The pair sped to the hospital. Shino lost in his own thoughts. Exhaustion. He knew Sakura was desperate to call for aid from her master. He calculated the time from where he had sent the first bug out before he had lunch with Kakashi, to now. Had she be going since then? How much chakra did she have left. His pace quicken. He had to be near her.

The jounin arrived at the hospital, and Kiba led the way following Sakura's scent.

"Her scent is faint." Kiba said looking at his friend. "She's getting weak."

They arrived on the second floor and stopped outside the one of the rooms. Time stopped for what seemed like forever. Two hours passed. Then three. Then four. At seven thirty, they could feel the chakra flicker from the other room, and then ceased. Moments later the door swung open, and Sakura emerged. Her face pale and wet with sweat. The rise and fall of her chest, indicated she was crying. Kiba was almost knocked over from the sensation of emotions her scent was giving off.

The medic threw herself into Shino's arms. "I lost them all, they are all gone."

Sobs left her body, and Shino pulled her close. Kiba bowed his head and mourned the lost of the four shinobi.

"I...I fa failed." she mumbled between sobs. "I wa..wass..wasn't strong enough."

It had been unspoken knowledge that part of the reason Sakura pushed herself so hard was being called weak by the traitor Uchiha. Shino's face twisted into a frown, knowing she was still racked with feelings of insecurity caused by Uchiha.

"No my love, you didn't." he whispered into her hair. "You are not weak, you did everything you could."

"Could...have...done more, too...fuckin **weak**." The words came out barely above a whisper and her body began to shake from the emotion she was holding back.

Tsunade exited the room that Sakura had left. It reassured her that she had made the right choice of naming Sakura as head of medics for ANBU. Her apprentice was dedicated to the patients and seeing her so emotional let Tsunade once again know Sakura cared for her fellow shinobi. The girl had not become accustom to death, and as a medic that made her fight harder to keep her patients alive. Tsunade knew that life meant something to Sakura, and she would continue to push herself beyond her limits to protect the lives of her patients.

"Shino please take her home. As always she was hard headed and felt she could treat all four squad members without a break." Tsunade said. "She came in a eleven last night and has not stopped."

"Hai Hokage sama." Shino he scooped his girlfriend into his arms, and took off toward her apartment. It was closer to the hospital than his. Shino thought about the words Tsunade had spoken. He had been exhausted the night before and went to bed at eight. Sakura must have stopped by with the miso soup before eleven. In his mind he cursed himself for not being awake to hear her voice.

He looked down at the woman in his arms. Her face was beautiful, her mind sharp, and her heart was caring. A feeling of warmth crept over him as he thought of making her his bride.

"Oi Shino, don't you think your apartment is better?" Kiba asked. "We have a meeting at nine and a mission tonight. Ino and everyone else will be able to check on her better at your apartment."

Shino thought about Kiba's words and agreed. Sakura was sobbing into his chest as he carried her. He changed his direction toward his apartment. Once they arrived Sakura had slipped out of consciousness. He was not sure if she were sleep or simply drained of her chakra again. He knew rest was what she needed.

Kiba unlocked the door, and left to go downstairs to Neji's. Shino laid Sakura on his bed, and began to undress her. He took her into the bathroom and a gave her a bath. He knew she would rest better clean and in fresh clothes. Neji entered the apartment with Kiba. He gave the kunoichi a look over and frowned.

"She's done it again. All of her chakra's gone." Neji assessed. He shook his head.

Shino pulled the blanket over her and kissed her lips. Kiba scratched his head.

"I'm going to get ready for our mission." He turned to leave. Kiba knew that Shino would like time alone with Sakura, even if she weren't awake.

Any mission could turn dangerous, especially at their rank, the quiet time with loved ones before they left was important. Shino had insisted that each of his squad members spend time with their family before a mission began. This quality time gave his team perspective of why their jobs are important and remind them of the people waiting for their safe return.

"That's fine." Shino answered. "Neji thank you for checking on her."

"Not a problem. She's on my team, so her health is also my concern. I just wish she knew when to back down and let someone help her in the hospital." Neji spoke. "I will understand if you want to withdraw from this mission."

"No, it will not be a problem. I will make sure Ino can sit with her, and of course Cocoa will be here." Shino really did not want to leave her like this, but duty called.

Neji excused himself and left. Shino went to shower. He changed into fresh gear and sat next to Sakura on the bed. He lifted her and pull her into his arms. The whole day was ruined. He remembered he had not returned to the market for his package. Neither had he trained. This though, holding her in his arms was far more important.

It gave him time to think of how they first came together. He smiled and chuckled softly. Kiba was determined to get Shikamaru to notice him. The local bar was holding a spades tournament with a five hundred dollar first place prize. Kiba convinced Shino to be his partner, after hearing Shikamaru and Sakura had entered as partners. The day of the tournament arrived, and Kiba and Shikamaru were called away on a mission together. Sakura was determined to win and asked Shino to partner with her, saying with her portion of the prize money, she could buy a new pair of boots. Shino looked at her like she was crazy.

"Two hundred and fifty dollars for shoes?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Not shoes, **boots**. And they're adorably hot." she answered. She was sitting on his couch leafing through a magazine.

"That's still too much for boots." Shino replied. "Or any article of clothing."

"Shino, have you ever been shopping with a woman?" she laughed. "I will admit it is a lot of money, but shoes are my weakness, and maybe lingerie."

Sakura blushed deeply at the last words that escaped her mouth. Truly she had not meant to say that in front of Shino. Her hand covered her mouth as a small giggle escaped. For a moment she felt like a twelve year old school girl. The pink haired kunoichi was not ready for Shino's response.

"Lingerie, seems pointless if it's going to end up on the floor." Shino replied. A dirty smirk crossed his face.

"Shino!" Sakura exclaimed. Her blush deepened. "So are you in or out of the tournament?"

"I guess we need to help you get those boots." Shino smiled.

"Right, plus it will drive Kiba crazy if you and I win together." Sakura teased. "And you can go with me to buy them."

"I'd rather go help you pick out the lingerie." Shino smirked. It was at that point, Sakura said a year into their relationship, that he had officially peaked her interest_._

The next few months found the foursome sharing dinner, games, and movie nights. Sakura and Shikamaru had gotten to know Shino in a way only Kiba and Hinata had known him. She found him not only smart, but funny and slightly dirty. One night Shino was helping Sakura in the kitchen. Shikamaru and Kiba had left to go pick up a movie. Shino could not hold back any longer. He pulled her into his arms.

"Sakura, I'm sorry if this seems forward, but I am by nature a man. I have to say this before my courage fails me, I find you attractive and smart, and I would like to go on a date with you." Shino said.

He looked down at Sakura. Her cheeks were a nice shade of pink. "Shino, I was wondering if you would ever ask."

Over the next four months the two 'secretly' dated. It was a secret that at least Kiba and Shikamaru were willing to keep, since they had their own. Sakura was not ready for the public pressure a relationship required, and Shino just enjoyed the privacy.

It wasn't an easy task either. The two were falling for each other fast, and found it hard to refrain from messing with each other while in public. During a briefing with his team, and Sakura's team, Shino sent one of his bugs to land on Sakura's ear, whispering dirty words and promises from Shino. The girl's attention was completely taken away from the meeting, and her face steadily becoming pinker and pinker.

"Sakura!" Tsunade pounded the desk and yelled her apprentice's name. "What is wrong with you child?"

Sakura taken completely off guard, snapped to attention and screamed, "BUG!"

When she realized what she said, the kunoichi, fanned the air above her master's head, "You had a bug over your head."

Shino tucked his head inside his collar as a huge smile came across his face. A sensitive Kiba looked between the pair, having picked up on the nature of their scents. He laughed out loud and received another glare from Tsunade. When Shino finally looked at Sakura, she mouthed the word, 'deadmeat.'

Sakura wasn't just a victim. She played her fair share of tricks on Shino. Having found out the one herb that is an aphrodisiac for the Aburame clan, she placed a few springs under her mesh gloves for a week straight, while the pair trained. Shino could barely concentrate on training while his bugs were going into a lustful frenzy.

On the fifth month of their secret courtship, the pair showed up hand in hand to Neji's eighteenth birthday party. Mouths dropped and whispers crossed the room. Shino became every Sakura fan boy's rival, and others wondered how Sakura could break past the Aburame barrier to become Shino's girlfriend.

The clock read 8:40, and Shino laid Sakura down on the bed. He kissed her forehead and went into the living room. Cocoa was sitting on the couch looking at tv.

"Watch her. If anything happens I'm at the hokage tower." Shino said to the dog. Cocoa returned his instructions, with a loud bark.

Dating the apprentice of the hokage has it's perks. The mission was reassigned due to Neji's report to the hokage of Sakura's collapse. Tsunade knew that Sakura would be better taken care of of Shino were there. Shino was then given the 'unofficial' mission of nursing Sakura back to health and not letting her near the hospital for a week after she woke up. Shino and Kiba walked back to the apartment. Kiba was light hearted because Shikamaru was due to return the next day. With Shino on the 'Sakura' mission, Kiba would also have a week off. The dog nin was chatting how he couldn't wait for his first chance to sleep in that week.

Shino listened, but like always had mental notes of other things going on in his head. He had a week. A week to prepare and propose to Sakura. The idea made him nervous all over again. Kiba turned his head to the side at the sudden change in scent.

"Shino, what's wrong?" Kiba asked. "You seem almost nervous?"

"I'm fine." Shino responded. He was quickly trying to regain his composure.

"Bullshit. I've never sense this from you." Kiba continued. "What the hell is wrong?"

"There are a few things I have to accomplish." Shino stated. He hoped this would satisfy his friend. Although Kiba and Shino had been friends for so long, Kiba didn't need his sense of smell to tell him more was going on than Shino let on.

"Hn." Kiba replied. "Keep your secret for now."

"Thank you."

"I said keep it, but that doesn't mean I still don't want to know." Kiba pouted. They had arrived at his apartment. "Oh the market dropped off your stuff here, since you weren't home."

Kiba went inside and returned with two bags. A large smile crossed his face as he looked behind Shino. Shikamaru was strolling down the hallway to the apartment.

"Thank you Kiba. I'll see you tomorrow." Shino took the bags from his hand. "Good evening Shikamaru."

"Yeah, hey." Shikamaru greeted. He was tackled immediately after by Kiba. Shikamaru didn't have time to respond as Kiba pulled him into an embrace and kiss. The two had been apart for a month, and from the looks of it Kiba was going to make up for it in the hall.

"Kiba, take your boyfriend inside." Shino stated. He turned and walked back to his apartment. He changed into his pajamas, and crawled into bed beside his love.

"In one week my love, I'll make a promise to give you the world." He said softly into her hair. He kissed the crook of her neck and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

review if you want too!

terri


	4. Release

Sorry for the delay. If any of you have read 'Home Again,' you'll know that I've been at Disneyworld the last week. (great time!) Anyway, here is the last installment of the list. I think I got a little off track from when I originally started the story, but whatever. I just wanted to give more to the ShinoxSakura stories. If you like it then why not write one?! I'd read it. When I was writing this, I left it open on the laptop. Well my eighteen year old needed to use the laptop, and I told him to just name it something and save it. Imagine my surprise when I found it under 'Orgasmic Release, OH BABY!' in my documents. Teenage boys, what are you going to do with them?

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR Release.**

Shino watched over his girlfriend for the following two days. Periodically he would turn her over to keep her muscles from getting sore from the same reclining position. Each morning he would read to her, the latest mission reports. Not so much for her entertainment, but as a sounding board. Neji combined Shino's two other team members and one of his own for the Suna mission. Kiba and Shikamaru came by to check on the couple. Hinata stopped by before leaving for a mission, as well as TenTen, Lee, and Neji, in the previous day. Shino was sure if Naruto wasn't away on a mission, he would not have left the pink haired woman's side.

Shikamaru left the apartment to meet with the hokage. Kiba reclined on Shino's couch flipping through the channels on the television. Shino read to himself from a book that Sakura had recommended. Akamaru and Cocoa were napping lazily on the floor. Kiba hopped up to go to the kitchen for a snack.

"Hey Shino, are you going to eat this roast beef in here?" Kiba called from the kitchen. "Wait when did you start eating roast beef?"

"No, help yourself. Sakura actually bought that for you. I forgot to tell you." Shino answered. He stood to remove a scroll from the pocket of his coat. Kiba entered the living area, a sandwich in his hand, as a small box landed on the floor from Shino's pocket.

Both sets of eyes followed the box softly hitting the floor. For a moment the eyes were glued to the soft velvet blue box. Kiba began to reach for the box, as Shino scooped it up and placed it back in his pocket.

"Shino, what's that?"

"Nothing. It's nothing Kiba." The bug nin refusing to turn his head and look at Kiba.

"Yeah right, you're trying to lie to me of all people." Kiba smirked. "Try again."

Shino sighed. He turned to face his best friend, no brother. Smile crossed his face.

"I love her." Shino began.

Kiba knew his friend well enough to let him continue without interruption. With Shino patience is a key into getting him to express his emotions. Shino took the box from the pocket of his coat and looked at it. He closed his eyes and squeezed it.

"My heart is full when she is with me, and I never want to be without her." Shino continued. "I want her to be my wife."

"That's great Shino!" Kiba embraced his friend. The roast beef falling from the sandwich in his hand. "There's no way she'll say no."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Kiba." Shino replied.

"Did you ask Kakashi san?" Kiba picked up the roast beef, and began eating it. Shino raised an eyebrow. "What? You're such a neat freak there's no way this floor is dirty."

"Kakashi san has given his blessing." Shino answered. "I will admit of all the missions and brushes with death that we have faced, the thought of proposing scares me more. What if she says no?"

"Where's that Aburame confidence? What the hell are you worried about? I've _never_ seen Sakura so in love with anyone_, not anyone_." Kiba said.

Shino knew that Kiba was referring to the love Sakura once had for the traitor Uchiha. Kiba wasn't the only one to mention how much more Sakura cared for him over the sharingan user. Naruto and Ino both agreed there was no way to measure the difference in how she loved the two.

"Uzumaki's going to have a cow. And your dad?"

"I suppose Naruto will be excited, as for my dad, he is happy for this match. I think he's more concerned with where we will live." Shino sat down on the couch. "I know that Sakura would like to live closer in the village, but for clan business it would make more sense for me to be on the Aburame grounds. Hell, she hasn't even said yes yet. Why am I planning this now?"

"Shino she's going to say yes." Kiba reassured him. "I can't wait to be an uncle."

"You have two nieces, what are you talking about?" Shino quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, _nieces_, not nephews. Hana onee chan won't exactly let me hip toss one of her girls. She freaked when I tried to show Kisa how to use a kunai." Kiba laughed. "If you do have girls though, maybe you'll get lucky and they'll look like their mom."

"Kiba, Kisa is only two. And let's hope only the girls do. Can you imagine my dad's expression when I present him with a pink haired grandson." Shino chuckled. He would admit pink hair was beautiful on Sakura. What he would never admit was that he hoped none of his sons would inherit the trait. He shudder thinking how hard childhood would be for a boy infused with bugs and a crown of rose colored hair.

"Shibi would have a fit, but he'd still be proud."

"True. We can't think like this right now. I haven't even proposed, and after that kids will still be in the future." Shino thought.

"So when are you going to do it? Are you going to slip the ring in a glass of champagne or write some sappy ass poem?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, and those sound cheesy."

"Ya know the next to time you guys are well, you know, you could always slip the ring in a ribbon around your…" Kiba didn't finish the statement being interrupted by a knock at the door. "It's Ino."

"That idea was completely perverted and this stays between us." Shino instructed the dog nin.

"Whatever." Kiba began flipping the channels again.

* * *

On the evening of the second night Sakura began to stir. Shino held her in his arms as her eyes opened. The loss of the four shinobi would be the first thought on her mind. Shino wanted her in his arms, to comfort and draw from his strength.

"Shino, where are they?" Sakura asked, almost bolting out of the bed. Shino held her in his arm tightly.

"My love, they have been laid to rest." Shino spoke softly into her ear. "You have been recovering for two days now."

"I couldn't save them…They trusted me with their lives, and I let them down." Sakura began to shake. "Their families, how can I ever face them."

"Sakura, you did the best you could. You are the best medic in this whole country. You have nothing to feel guilty about," he kissed the top of her head.

"He was right, he was always right." Sakura pushed herself deeper into his arms. The sentence repeated over and over to herself mostly. The constant replay of the the words of her former teammate. The bug nin had no doubt this was what she heard constantly in her head. Instinctively, Shino rubbed her shoulders, trying to calm her.

"Love, he was never right about you. _He knew nothing about you_," Shino tried to keep his emotions calm. The mention of the Uchiha's name angered Shino, to the point of rage.

The former Leaf shinobi had left Sakura an emotional wreck. The bubble gum hair kunoichi trained and worked to push past the scars, but every so often a failed mission or healing would knock her confidence level. Shino hated the power Uchiha Sasuke still held over her even after his death. "That bastard, threw away anyone that ever cared about him. How could he judge weakness, when he himself wasn't strong enough to move past his own problems.

"Every ninja knows how hard you fight to protect life, Sakura. You are our angel." Shino turned her body toward him, and holding her shoulders tightly, he looked into her eyes. "_Never_ think like that again. He's_ dead_, do not let his ignorance continue to haunt you."

His voice was firm. He had to make her understand. Pink locks moved up and down as she shook her head. The bug nin leaned in to wipe the tears falling from her eyes.

"I love you Shino." Sakura gave a weak smile.

"And I you." Shino kissed her cheek. His lips trailed down to meet hers for a soft kiss. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, as his hands moved through her hair, then her shoulders. Sakura shuddered as she felt his coarse fingertips grace her shoulders, She raised her small body to her knees, to give more leverage over the taller man, deepening the kiss as she did.

Shino could feel the heat from in between his legs start to rise. His hands moved from her shoulders to her waist and around to her small bottom. Shino willed himself to break the kiss. Sakura still needed time to recover and sex was not the best idea at the moment.

"Koi, I think we should stop," Shino whispered in her ear. "You still need to rest."

"But, I've missed your touch," her raspy voice tinkled his ear. "I've missed you."

"I can say the same thing about you." Shino smacked her bottom. "It's been torture watching you sleep, laying beside you."

"I can solve that for you." Sakura pulled her pajama top over her head. "If you'll let me."

Shino's member flexed as he took in the sight of her breasts in front of his face. His tongue cautiously exited his mouth. The kikaichu bugs inside him hummed with anticipation. The vibrating sent a sensation to his crotch that made the hair on his arms stand on end. Sakura gave an innocent smile to her beau. Her gentle hands running through his hair as she leaned closer to his mouth with her chest. Unable to resist just a taste, Shino's tongue circled the outside of her breast.

The seductive moan that came from Sakura, cause the kikaichu to speed up inside his body. "Shi..no, I've needed you so much."

Sakura moved backwards and laid down on the bed. Shino pounced on top of her. "We should stop right now." He said to her as he began kissing her neck. The tip of his tongue trailing down between her breasts.

"Yes, we should." Sakura's hands pulled down her pajama bottoms. "We need to stop, since ahh I ahh need need to recc reccover."

The words stumbled from her mouth as she felt the hands of her lover caress the inside of her thigh leading up to the center of her legs. Shino placed one finger at her entrance and circled in the wetness that was starting to build. Sakura arched her back slightly at the sensation of pleasure that was beginning.

She propped herself onto her elbows and looked him in the eyes. "Please don't stop," she begged.

He lowered his head and replaced his circling finger with his tongue. Sakura's hands grabbed the sheets and her head fell back. "Shi Shi Shino," she panted.

Shino lifted her legs, to raise her body. His tongue changing from clockwise to counter clockwise, then slowly he began to suck on the sweet bud at her center. A frustrated grunt came from low in Sakura's chest. Not sure how he wanted her to release, whether by his tongue or on top of her or better yet behind her, Shino continued to lick, suck, and caress Sakura for minutes more. He lowered her legs and in one movement, was one top of her while removing his pants. Sakura could feel the tip of him tickling the entrance of her womanhood.

Her eyes looked at him begging for release. His body leaned forward and pushed into her. Shino this time released a moan in anticipation. Their eyes connected as he pushed deeper inside her. Sakura released her grip on the sheets and pulled at his shoulders. In his eyes Sakura looked like a goddess. Her pink hair splattered on the pillow, and her eyes heavy with lust and pleasure. The glow on her skin made her radiant. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in deeper.

"Sakura…my love.." Shino managed to say. The kikaichu insects inside him were humming louder than ever with the pleasure they were receiving. The chakra from her body was over loading the insects. The taste of a new chakra had caused many to rush to Shino's manhood in order to feed. The vibration of movement cause his member to buzzed as it pushed in and out of Sakura. The added sensation of his kikaichu vibrating had Sakura digging her nails into his back.

Shino could see the desperation for release in her eyes. This caused him to push harder. He lowered his mouth to kiss hers, as she let out a scream of pleasure.

"There, do that again….again….please..baby….please!!" Sakura practically screamed. Shino complied with her wishes, pushing in that spot over and over and over. He concentrated as hard as he could not to release before her, and pushed chakra into his member. One more, two more, three move times and Sakura's back arched pushing her chest into his, and a silent scream of pleasure came from her mouth.

The sheer beauty of her climax drove Shino mad. He pushed into her as deep as he could, his hands fisting the sheets beside Sakura's head. She leaned into his ear whispering, "Cum for me baby, release in me, harder, harder, deeper, cum for me."

Shino closed his eyes as her words drove him over the edge. His body tighten and Sakura locked her legs around him, causing her walls to contract, pulling on his muscle, emptying his seed into her small body.

Sakura let out a sigh of pleasure, as Shino laid down facing her.

"I love you," he said, "why can't I ever say no to you?"

Sakura giggled, as she stroke his hair. "I love you too."

"My love are you hungry?" Shino asked as her belly sang out.

Blushing, Sakura nodded her head.

"Let's shower and go eat. We can even see if Shikamaru and Kiba would like to join us. I'm sure they are awake still."

"I wanted to go by the hospital too." Sakura said. "I need to check my in box, and I also need to check in with Neji."

"No, no no. You are not allowed anywhere near the hospital or the hokage tower for at least a week. Hokage's orders." Shino placed his finger over her lips as she began to protest. "Each time you do this we have the same argument. I will not argue with you this time Sakura love, you are to rest and that's final, and those are my orders."

Over their past two year relationship, Sakura and Shino had argued like any other couple, with one or two that almost ended their relationship. The disagreements had a lot to do with both shinobi having very dominant personalities, and the horrible ability not to be able to admit when they were wrong. One of the most important lessons Sakura had learned from her mentor was to know how to pick her battles. The tone of Shino's voice firm and set, let Sakura know he was quite serious about her orders away from the hospital.

Sakura attempted to stand to hop into a quick shower. Her feet touched lightly on the floor and her knees gave away.

"Whoa, princess," the bug ninja laughed as he caught her in his arms. "Looks like I was right, and you haven't completely healed."

Sakura understood the real message in his voice. The 'I told you we shouldn't have,' tone. Funny she didn't remember him protesting _too _adamantly.

"I'm ok. I just have to use my legs again," she said, but leaned into his body. "Plus, you didn't exactly push me away, Teichou."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm no fool. A beautiful woman offering herself to me, I could never resist." Shino scooped her up and entered the bathroom. "Let's get you showered, and I'll bring dinner back for us."

The Aburame heir, helped his lover with her shower and getting dressed. He placed her softly on the couch, and kissed her forehead before turning to leave.

"I'll be back soon." Shino opened the door to be faced with Kiba's fist in mid knock.

"Hey, sorry man. We were about to grab something to eat, wanna come?" Kiba asked. A flash of pink caught his eye, and he looked past Shino to see Sakura sitting on the couch. "Blossom, you're awake!"

Shino opened the door wider to allow Kiba entrance. Kiba bounced over to the couch and embraced Sakura. Shikamaru followed suit, giving a nod to Shino as he entered.

"Neji's going to rip you a new one," he said with a playful grin.

"I'd like to see him try." Sakura returned the embrace. "I didn't hear a word of protest when I did the same thing reviving Lee."

"True, but you know what control freaks those uptight ANBU captains are." Kiba smiled devilishly. "Sticks wedged so far up their asses, and they only listen to their own voices."

"Careful with the words you use, troublesome mutt. The couch is pretty lonely and cold." Shikamaru stated as he passed behind the couch. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Sakura's head. The shadow nin took a place on the love seat. "As for you I'm going to have to agree with your captain. Having the best known medic does us no good if you are dead."

"See what I mean? So you guys up for some dinner?" Kiba turned to Shino asking. The look he gave Shino was understood by the bug nin. Kiba wanted to make sure they weren't intruding on a very special moment.

"No, we'll have to pass. I was about to go get take out. Sakura's still a little weak and recovering." Shino answered.

"But you guys could bring something back here and we can watch a movie." Sakura suggested. She loved having Shikamaru and Kiba over.

"Sounds good." Shikamaru added. "Shino and I will go. After that last movie you two rented, neither of you can be trusted."

"What was wrong with the SAW Trilogy," both Kiba and Sakura asked.

"I see too much death at work, I don't want to see it at home." Shikamaru answered.

"Wimp," Sakura teased. The jounin left the apartment. Much later that evening found a very tired Sakura being carried to her boyfriend's bed.

"Good night, love." Shino kissed her. "I'm glad to have you back to our world."

"I'm glad to be in your arms." Sakura whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Sakura awoke to find the other side of the bed empty. Stretching she sat up in the bed, and scooted over to the edge to start her day.

'If Shino's gone to train, I could sneak by the hospital really fast,' she thought. The light flickered as she entered the bathroom. Taped to the mirror a note.

_'Good morning hime, I've gone to the run a few errands, and will return for lunch. Don't even think of trying to go to the Hokage tower or hospital. I have spies._

_Love, Shino_.'

"Damn it, why can't he trust me?" Sakura asked her reflection. She knew spies meant one or maybe two destructive bugs floating around her, plus any one of their fellow classmates would rat her out.

Sighing loudly the kunoichi began to brush her teeth. An hour later she stepped from Shino's apartment and went out into the streets of her village.

"HARUNO!" Neji's voice bellowed from behind her. The hair on Sakura's arm stood at the sound of his more than irritated voice. For her captain to disregard the proper conduct and yell at her in public must mean he was pretty angry with her. Her first instinct told her to flee. "Don't you dare run!"

'Fuck,' she thought to herself. 'I guess I'd better get it over with.'

Neji closed the distance between the two quickly.

"How many times have I told you to ask for help? How many more time do we have to go through this? You act as if your life is your own and no one else depends on you!" Neji's brow furrowed in anger. "Do you realize how your teammates would feel if something happens to you, what about your friends? Did you think about Shino? The next time I suggest you remember those who care and need you before you endanger your life like that again."

"Hai, teichou," was all Sakura could respond with. Most shinobi didn't understand how serious it was to collapse from total chakra exhaustion. The damage of losing that much of a person's life force pushed them closer to death each time. Neji was fully aware of this. "I'm sorry."

"Please, just don't let it happen again. Ask for help," the white eyed branch child pleaded with his charge. "We couldn't go very far without you. Now let's hit the training grounds for awhile."

Sakura and Neji did light training until noon, and Sakura left to meet Shino for lunch.

"Did you have a good morning," he asked as he sipped his tea.

"Yes, I ran into Neji."

Shino let out a small snort, "How did that go?"

"How do you expect?"

Shino leaned to the side and gave Sakura a once over, "You seem to still have most of your ass left, so I take it he was easy on you."

"Somewhat, or at least until we hit the training grounds." Sakura served more noddles to Shino.

"You deserved it."

Sakura shook her head, acknowledging what Shino stated, but also indicating she did not want to discuss the matter anymore.

The next part of the week Shino spent making sure Sakura recovered. Of course constant love making and touching was made a huge part of her recovery process. Sakura loved being in his arms, and Shino couldn't get enough of her touch. Tsunade stopped by to check on her student, and released her back to active duty in three more days.

"Sakura love, let's go out tonight." Shino said after closing the door behind Tsunade. He walked into the laundry room.

"Okay, I really need to go to my apartment though." Sakura was folding laundry, placing the stacks on top of the washer.

"I'll pick you up at seven then?" Shino asked. He walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck. "You smell beautiful."

"Koi, I'm folding laundry," a small protest given as she leaned into his body. Shivers went up her spine as she felt his tongue cross her neck and make it's way to her ear.

"I'm interested in a different fold," his voice whispered in her ear. The hands of the shinobi rubbed the front of the boxers, _his boxers_, that she was wearing, so sexy. The stroking caused a small moan to escape her lips. He leaned his body closer to her, pressing his growing erection into her backside. His other hand moving up the t-shirt, _his t-shirt_, caressing her breast, as he nibble on her ear.

"Shino," moaned the kunoichi. "You're acting like a horny teenager."

"Well, I am nineteen," he buzzed into her ear.

The shirt she was folding hit the floor as, he lifted her petite body. Quickly pulling his boxers down her legs, as he tugged down his own pants. Sakura grabbed the top of the dryer she was now laying on, as Shino entered her from behind. Lightly surprised at how fast she had gotten wet, his member slid into her. Sakura moaned at the pleasure her boyfriend was starting to give her. She loved being at his mercy like this. Shino leaned into her ear and began whispering words of love and lust.

"My beautiful blossom, you feel so soft, so wet. How can I not want this everyday?" Shino's tongue curled the outside of her ear. "You make my knees weak. I can barely kept from pouncing on you each time I see you."

Sakura's breath was ragged as he thrust harder into her. The sensation in her stomach rising.

"Shino..oh...Shino...harder."

The words coming from her mouth pushed Shino harder. "As you wish my hime."

He reached past her and gripped the top of the dryer, pulling himself deeper into her. Sakura screamed in pleasure. The moans from the pink haired girl drove him over the edge. His seed spilled into her, but he kept pushing. He needed to satisfy her. With one hand he slipped down and pinched her clit.

"Fuck Shino...," exclaimed Sakura. Her nipples harden as she tightened her eyes closed and felt the pleasure rip through her. A moment later, her legs trembling, she came down from her orgasmic release. She turned to look at the man behind her. "I love you."

"And I you, koi." He lifted her and kissed her passionately.

The pair kissed goodbye for the moment, and Sakura left to her apartment. Shino scurried around the village to gather the necessary things for the evening he planned for Sakura. The hardest part was getting the flowers, without Ino suspecting anything. Luck was on his side, since her father was temporarily minding the shop.

"Aburame kun, what can I help you with today?" Yamanaka Inoichi asked as Shino entered the shop.

"Good afternoon Yamanaka san, how are you today?" Shino bowed toward the elder Yamanaka. "I will need a few roses for this evening."

"I'm fine, and roses of course. Ah, for young Miss Haruno no doubt." Inoichi came from behind the counter to go to the coolers. "Red I assume?"

"Actually, I would like a few yellow, a few pink, and a few red."

The mind control expert looked at the normally calm Aburame in front of him. A small chuckle escaped his mouth. He had seen this look before, _hell he'd he had this look before_.

"Let me see what I can do for you then," he opened the cooler door to pull out the flowers Shino asked for. "Normally I would not be here, but my wife wanted a new dress. I figured Ino was much better suited to help her than I am. That and it's incredibly boring and no matter what I seem to give her the wrong opinion."

Shino nodded his head in agreement. He learned a few months into his relationship with Sakura, that shopping with her for clothing was a no-no. Like Inoichi, he suggested Ino as a shopping partner, unless it was for lingerie, then he was an eager beaver to help his girlfriend.

"Being a male shinobi, you may not be familiar with the meanings of the different flowers. I'm sure only the kunoichi of your class were taught that skill."

"That is true." Shino answered his elder.

"The yellow rose is used to symbolize friendship, the pink passion, and the red eternal love," the jounin began to clip the thorns from the stems. He watched for a reaction in the younger man. "I remember I proposed to Ino's mother with three dozen roses. I hid the ring on one of the stems."

A audible gulp was heard from the bug wielder. 'Just as I thought.' Inoichi said to himself.

"I have heard the relationship of the colors of the roses before," he replied. "Were you nervous?"

"Of course, the woman I loved more than my life held my heart in her hands," he answered as the placed the flowers in tissue. "Tell me son, your father isn't at home now is he?"

"No, father is away on a mission." Shino secretly wished his father was there to give him advice or at least calm help calm him down.

"Shino kun, your nervousness only shows how important she is to you. I have seen the way she looks at you, and believe me there is nothing to worry about." Inoichi said. He placed a hand on Shino's shoulder. "Be honest with her and let her know how much she means to you, there's no way she will refuse."

The words and the small gesture of Inoichi's hand on his shoulder did wonders to calm Shino. A trait he thought only his father could posses, but he determined it was something all fathers had a knack for.

"Thank you Yamanaka san, your words are greatly appreciated." Shino replied. "However, I would like this to remain a surprise."

"I understand, not a word from me to the gossipy women in my life." Inoichi smiled. He knew too well, if Ino got a hold of this information Sakura would know before Shino had a chance to practice his proposal. "I am after all a fellow shinobi, and first and foremost a fellow man. Relax, don't worry. All I ask is for an invitation to the ceremony."

"As head of your clan how could we refuse?" Shino gave a small still slightly nervous smile, before taking the flowers from the shop owner. "How much do I owe?"

"It's on the house. I have watched that girl grow up, and I am happy to see her finally with someone who will return her love. I could never charge a man, who is about to make her happy."

Shino bowed deeply, appreciating the gesture. Inoichi returned the bow, and Shino left the shop.

At exactly seven Sakura heard her front door open as Shino let himself into the apartment. 'Right on time,' she thought.

"Koi, are you ready?" Shino's breath was caught as he saw Sakura walk down her hallway from her bedroom.

Sakura blushed at his response. Sakura wore her hair in a bun, with small curls falling around her face. The black dress clung to her curves and gave her chest more 'umpfh.' The black heels gave her legs extra length.

"See anything you like," she asked with a teasing smile.

"Hell, you don't want us to leave do you," the nineteen year old was frantically trying to get his libido in check. "You look, you look, breathtaking."

"Thank you love," she crossed the room and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Let's go, I know that look in your eye. I don't want this dress to fall victim to what happened to the blue one."

"That was not my fault, completely," he answered. "You teased me. I had been away for three months."

He opened the door for her. As they left the apartment he wrapped his arm around the small of her back.

"Teased you? I was merely sitting at Ino's dinner party, when you arrived."

"That was enough." Shino laughed. "Remember three months in the woods with three other people that weren't you, you're lucky I waited until the party ended."

The pair continued to walk into the the village. After dinner Shino lead Sakura to the Aburame grounds. The pair ended up at their favorite star gazing spot. The cliff over looked the lake and reflected the moon in the water. Shino sat and pulled Sakura into his lap, to avoid getting her dress dirty. As a chill settled into the night air, Shino stood holding Sakura in his arms, and began walking toward the village.

"Love do you mind if we stop by my house before, I walk you home?" Shino asked.

"Of course not."

The apartment was still. Cocoa had spent the last few days at the Inuzuka compound for a physical, and to play. Sakura walked into the kitchen to get some tea for them. The kettle set on the stove, Sakura took the cups from the cabinet. Pouring the tea into the cups, she walked into the living room. There on the table sat something she had not noticed before, she sat the serving tray on the table beside it.

She turned to see Shino entering the living room, to sit on the couch.

"Shino, what is that?" Sakura as curiously.

There were three different sized boxes stack on each other, the largest on the bottom, and the stack was tied with a beautiful green ribbon. The boxes were black and had pink sakura blossoms around the sides.

"It is a gift for you." Shino said. For once he wished for his coat and glasses, the security they offered would be welcomed.

"For me?! All of them?" Sakura asked. Her green eyes opening widely. Clapping her hands with excitement, she leaned forward.

The ribbon fell to the table as she untied the bow on top of the boxes. She picked up the first box, the smallest, that was on top, and opened it.

Inside the box were yellow rose petals. There were pictures of their genin class, as well as pictures of the rookie nine during the chuunin exams. Sakura smiled as she looked at parts of her past. Not quite sure what to make of this gift, she smiled at Shino.

"Take the next one koi." Shino encouraged.

Obliging, Sakura opened the second box. Bright pink roses petals filled the box as she saw pictures of Shino and herself, at different functions. A picture of them together on their first 'public' date at Neji's party, made Sakura's stomach tingle.

She closed the box. The third box, larger that the first two, she pulled onto her lap. The top was placed to her side. The fragrance of the red petals in the last box filled the room, along the fragrances from the other two boxes. Sakura noticed there was nothing in the box but the petals. A curious look crossed her face, and she looked at Shino.

"I'm not quite sure I understand." Sakura stated.

He looked up at Sakura. "Look again love."

Sakura moved more of the petals in the box. There at the bottom of the box tied to a simple ribbon (the only portion of Kiba's idea he kept) was a ring. Sakura's hands flew to her face. A flood of emotion took over her. A new understanding crossing her face as she thought of each box. The words inscribed on the top of each box. She looked to a Shino, who had slipped from the couch in front of her on one knee.

"Sakura love, each of these boxes represents our lives' together. Our past, as friends, is the smallest. Where we knew little of each other. Our present, as lovers, a little larger, because we now have more to share. Then third, the largest for our future is currently empty but I hope it will overflow with memories."

Shino's voice was soft. He untied the ring from the ribbon, and he took Sakura's hand in his.

"Haruno Sakura, you have made my life complete. You have given me joy and a reason to be a better shinobi and even more so a better man. I can not imagine a day without your love in my heart."

Sakura felt the tears flow from her eyes.

"I love you, and with your family's blessing, will you marry me?" Shino felt relief flow from his chest, and the calmness take over him.

"Yes Shino, yes, I will marry you." Sakura practically scream. Shino took her shaking hand in his own, and slid the ring into place. He moved to the couch again.

"I promise to cherish you forever my queen." Shino looked into the wet green eyes. His hands traced the tracks they made down her cheeks. He pulled his new fiancée into a hug.

The rest of the evening was spent in pure passion, over and over expressing their love to one another. The morning would begin their adventure of filling the third box, of their future.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. After I finish 'Home Again,' I'll continue to work on the ShikamaruxSakura multific I've been working on, and then I have another ShinoxSakura multi fic that's a little more serious. Maybe I'll do a preview of both stories in a two chapter, 'one-shot,' just to see if anyone has any interest. Either pm me or let me know in a review if you'd like a little preview.

anyway, if you feel so inclined leave a review. thanks to those of you who have reviewed/alerted/faved, The List. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy. Come over for cookies later.

terri.


End file.
